


Something flutters

by esperkinx



Category: YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M, mashikyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperkinx/pseuds/esperkinx
Summary: Mashiho didn't make it to the final line up.





	Something flutters

Taking a deep breath, Mashiho closes his eyes as he stretches his legs. Enjoying the cold morning breeze as it brushes against his face. Hands inside the pockets of his jacket to keep himself a bit warm. Leaning his back against the bench, making himself a bit more relaxed while he enjoys the silence until he feels his phone vibrate. He wonders if they have found that he went out of the dorms at this hour and was looking for him. Part of him didn't want to check the message, he wanted to stay at the park a bit longer and clear his mind. A lot of things happened. The survival show just ended, revealing YG's new boy group. Unfortunately, he didn't make it. It was heartbreaking. Bittersweet to say since he was happy for the trainees who finally achieved their dream, especially his fellow Treasure J member being the first one to make it to the group.

A minute later, his phone began to vibrate again. He groans as he finally opens his eyes, finally taking his phone from his pocket to check the message. Eyes squinting as he was blinded by the bright light of his mobile. It was still dark, only a couple of lamp post open in the park. It was almost 3:30 AM anyway, no one was around but him. He rubs his eyes with his free hand before opening the message, quite surprised to see who the message came from.

 

From: Junkyu  
Want some hot chocolate?  
3:32 AM

Hello? Are you planning on sleeping here? The drink will get cold.  
3:33 AM

 

He takes his eyes away from the screen, eyes darting around the park and finally spots the older male sitting on another bench a few lamp post away. He can faintly see the curve form the male's lips from where he was seated. He chuckles softly and shakes his head, turning his eyes back to the screen of his phone as he sends him a short message.

 

To: Junkyu  
Are you being a stalker now mister Koala?  
3:34 AM

 

From: Junkyu  
You got yourself a very handsome stalker then. Hurry up and come here. The drink will get cold. Really.  
3:34 AM

 

Mashiho chuckles again as he reads the last message before slipping his phone back into his pocket and managing to stand up, making his way to the other male. He stops in front of the other, watching Junkyu as the male hums while seems to be busy tapping some message on his phone. Mashiho's lips forms into a small pout, kicking the others foot with his own lightly. "So you disturbed and asked me to come over just to ignore me?" 

"Oh, Mashi! I didn't notice you there," Junkyu says, pretending to be startled. "What brings you at the park at this hour? Being a bad boy now and trying to run away?" He adds with a teasing grin.

"How about you, what's your excuse?" He responds, folding his arms over his chest as he mirrors his smile. "Sneaking out at this hour isn't such a nice thing for a soon to be idol."

Junkyu rolls his eyes playfully, taking one of the cups and offers it to the other. "Keep it a secret and I'll give you this amazing cup of hot chocolate. With Mashimellows." 

"Mashimellows, huh?" Mashi then pretends to think for a few seconds before taking the cup from the other. "Deal." 

The taller male's lips form into a wider curve as he pats the space beside him, urging the other to sit which the smaller one eagerly complied to. "Can't sleep?"

The Japanese male nods as he gingerly sips on the hot drink, letting out a satisfied hum before turning to look at the other. "You should be sleeping though."

"I'll be fine. I took a nap earlier anyway." He says, leaning his back on the bench. Eyes fixed on the bed of flowers in front of them. "I just wanted to get some fresh air and saw you, so I decided to follow. I couldn't let you walk around by yourself at this hour."

"Psh, you think I can't defend myself now? I may be small but I'm not weak you know." He replies, nudging the other slightly.

Junkyu laughs softly and scoots a bit closer to the other. "So... uhmm, when is your flight back?" 

The Japanese male turns his head, following the others gaze directly to the flowers. "Oh, this afternoon. Everything's packed and set so I'm good anytime they tell me to." He answers softly, sipping on his drink again.

The taller just nods and didn't respond, finishing his cup before throwing it to the nearby bin. There was silence between them after, Mashiho continues to sip on his drink. He appreciates the silence though, the scent of Junkyu's perfume making him calm and relaxed. He had always liked his perfume. He turns to look at the other, a soft smile forming on his own lips as he stares at him. Eyes closed, hands buried inside his pockets. Mashiho sets the empty cup on his side and took his phone out, quickly snapping a picture of the other with a playful grin.

"Are you trying to take pictures of me now?" Junkyu suddenly says, opening one eye to look at the other.

"I can sell the picture when you get famous, I'm sure I'll earn some good amount with this." The smaller teases. Junkyu then took his phone out and showed the other the image on his lock screen, a picture taken earlier when Mashiho was sitting on the other bench.

"You can't blackmail me with that. You can't even see my face clearly." He argues as he studies the picture.

Junkyu scoffs and takes his phone back into his pocket. "I can tell it's you though. Plus, those short legs are a great giveaway." he teased before taking the smaller's hand with his own, threading their fingers together and slipping it into the pocket of his jacket. Eyes closing again as if he is pretending to sleep. "It's cold so I need some extra warmth." 

Mashiho's cheeks started to heat up, happy that Junkyu's eyes were closed so he can't tease him about it. He shifts a bit on his seat and slightly leans his head on the other's shoulder. He could feel the other squeezing his hand. He squeezes back, enjoying the moment and silence between them.

"Junkyu ah, I think we should head back before they find out we sneaked out of the dorms." The shorter whispers as he gave the other a light nudge.

"A few minutes more." the other responded, giving his hand another squeeze before he tightens the grip on his hand. Mashiho took a deep breath and nodded, moving even closer to the other, secretly hoping that they can stay longer than a few more minutes on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when the 6th member was revealed. I was so heartbroken and I needed an outlet to release everything. I wanted Mashi to debut so bad but the chances are getting so slim. And then the 7th member was revealed. I was planning to keep this to myself but my heart hurts so much for Mashi. He did amazing in the show.
> 
> I am happy for the trainees who made it to the final lineup though and wish them nothing but the best!
> 
> It's been a long time since I had the urge to write. I've been more of a reader than a writer recently. Thanks to Mashikyu though, I had this feeling once more. I love this ship so much and it had so much potential.
> 
> Anyway, this aint a well written one. Just something I drafted on my mobile but I hope you guys enjoy it! :)
> 
> I will continue to love and support you Mashiho! 
> 
> ** I cant think of any title so I just typed in the current song I was listening while posting this. It's Something Flutters by Ra.D.


End file.
